El Guardaespaldas
by Firenze.Sun
Summary: Qué hubiera pasado si Puck hubiera elegido a Kurt para su Servicio Comunitario? Una historia de amor donde salir del closet no es lo único para Puck. Porque el aro del pezón no es lo único que perdió en la juvenil. Slash Puck/Kurt. T por ahora, M después.
1. Eres mi chico

**Disclaimer:** Glee no me pertenece. Si lo hiciera, tendría muchas más escenas 'picantes' y Puck/Kurt sería mucho más canon. Y habría una genial yo.

**Advertencias: **En episodios futuros: Rape (y su recuperación), sexo (y todo lo que involucra). Homofobia desde este capítulo. Y un Blaine ligeramente diferente.**  
><strong>

**Pairings: **Puck/Kurt, con un poco de Puck/Santana y Kurt/Blaine al principio.

**Resumen: **Qué hubiera pasado si Puck hubiera elegido a Kurt para su Servicio Comunitario? Una historia de amor donde salir del closet no es lo único para Puck. Porque el aro del pezón no es lo único que perdió en la juvenil.

**A.N.: **Bueno, este es mi primer fic Glee. Puck es uno de los hombres más sexy y Kurt es Kurt. Y hombre sexy + otro hombre = explosión de ovarios. Así que Puck/Kurt es una de las mejores parejas.  
>Como podrán ver, hice un Blaine diferente. Más como el clásico chico popular del que todos se enamoran pero es un idiota. Espero que este bien hecho.<br>Espero que les guste esta historia de amor. :)

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**El Guardaespaldas**

**Capítulo 1**

**Eres mi chico**

.

.

.

Noah Puckerman estaba aliviado de haber salido de la juvenil. Jamás creyó que estaría tan contento de volver a caminar por los pasillos de McKinley. En el camino hasta su casillero se encontró con un par de compañeros de fútbol, a quienes saludó con una de sus sonrisas despectivas, una que decía, "¿La Juvenil? ¡Pan comido!"

El día fue normal. Se reencontró y se dio un abrazo masculino con Finn. Saludó a un par más de compañeros y las clases fueron aburridas como siempre. Aún así encontró cierto placer en la rutina de todos los días, aunque jamás lo admitiría. Así como tampoco admitiría, y ante esto probablemente te encontraras en la dirección de unas cuantas piñas antes de que consiguieras sonsacárselo, el verdadero alivio que sentía al estar de vuelta en las clases de Glee.

-Muy bien chicos, comencemos –dijo el Sr. Schue con su buen humor de siempre-. Primero, démosle la bienvenida de vuelta a Noah Puckerman. Puck, espero que tu tiempo en la juvenil te haya enseñado una o dos cosas sobre lo que está bien y lo que no.

-¿Estás bromeando? Era el dueño del lugar. Todo lo que hice fue romper cabezas y levantar pesas todo el día- dijo con su actitud de macho y simplemente lanzó una de sus miradas arrogantes cuando Quinn admiró su virilidad.

Porque no iba a dejar que nadie, pero nadie viera debajo de la máscara su orgullo herido.

No fue hasta después de que el Sr. Schue dijera lo de la competencia de chicos versus chicas que se fijó en Kurt. Había algo raro con respecto al chico. Como si estuviera… opaco. El gay que normalmente brillaba de alegría y moda, estaba apagado. Incluso parecía más pálido y eso era algo difícil considerando lo ya de por sí muy blanco que era.

El día siguiente siguió su curso ordinario y Puck estaba bien si no fuera por el hecho de que la ausencia de un plan que hacer para el Servicio Comunitario lo estaba comenzando a preocupar. Porque ni loco recogería papeles de las calles. Eso era algo de ghetto. Ni hablar. Fue el sonido metálico de alguien al ser golpeado contra un casillero lo que lo despabiló.

Era el chico gay. O más bien, Kurt al ser empujado por Karofsky. El _gleek_ lo enfrentó pero solo para peor, ya que el jugador de fútbol no retrocedió, sino que le contestó. Kurt lo insultó con una larga perorata que sólo él entendía. Sin duda, no quería mostrar que lo afectaba al abusador, ya que espero a que se fuera para quedarse tirado en el piso, la tez blanca como la leche. Hasta que el Sr. Schue quien al igual que Puck también presenció la agresión, se lo llevó a su oficina.

Los vestigios de un plan comenzaron a formarse. Si sus instintos eran acertados podría sacar beneficio de esto, y ayudaría bastante al pobre chico. Por lo que, en clase de español intentó acercarse a Mercedes para extraer un poco de información. Dado que sus asientos se encontraban lejanos como para poder hablar decentemente sin llamar la atención del Sr. Schuester, se decidió por escribir una nota.

"_Hey, Mercedes, que le pasa a Hummel, lo noto raro."_

"_Interesándonos repentinamente en él, eh?"_

Puck hasta casi podía leer el tono de desdén.

"_Ya, en serio, no estuve por un buen tiempo y quiero actualizarme."_

"_Está bien. Es el chico ese, Dave Karofsky. Estuvo molestando a Kurt más de lo usual en estas últimas semanas._

_Aunque me podés decir por qué el repentino interés en Kurt?"_

Puck bajó la lapicera para responder, pero como ya había obtenido la información que quería, perdió el interés y no contestó. Mercedes resopló indignada al ver que el otro chico no pensaba contestar.

Cuando Glee comenzó de vuelta el Sr. Schue modificó las condiciones del concurso. Cuando el tema de los opuestos apareció Kurt recuperó un poco de su brillo. No que Puck lo notara ya que en cuanto había obtenido la información que quería, echó al gay a un rincón lejano de su mente. Total, no planeaba hacer nada al respecto hasta mañana. Ese brillo se apagó en cuanto Artie desechó la idea de Kurt y definitivamente desapareció por completo cuando Puck habló:

-Eh, chabón, ¿por qué no vas a hacer algo útil y vas a poner un poco de veneno para ratas a los viejos de Jell-O o a visitar a los Garglers?

-Warblers- lo corrigió Kurt.

-Lo que sea. Fíjate que se tienen entre manos. Ahí podrás usar todas las plumas que quieras, encajaras.

Puck no tenía nada en contra de él, no realmente después de un año entero de haber estado en Glee, pero eso no significaba que no tuviera cada uno de los prejuicios de la sociedad acerca de los gays. Si bien, varios de los nombres como "mariquita" y "mariposón" habían acabado, el resto quedaba. Ya con lo que había hecho era suficiente y con lo que planeaba hacer se volvería San Puck de los Gays.

No fue hasta bien entrada la noche que se acordó de enviarle un mensaje a su oficial de provisional, contándole su plan.

.

Caminar por los pasillos de Dalton, agarrado de la mano del hermoso chico de pelo negro parecía de ensueño. Y aún más cuando cantó. Kurt no conocía mucho acerca de coqueto, bueno, no en persona aunque si había leído miles de historias románticas, como para afirmar que eso era lo que estaba presenciando.

Más tarde su chico de pelo negro y otros dos más, los tres divinos por cierto, lo invitaron a un café. Y cuando la excusa del espionaje no fue suficiente, Kurt lo largó todo.

La soledad, el dolor, el abuso y como a nadie realmente le importaba. Porque aún cuando alguno que otro lanzara alguna mirada de compasión, nadie lo defendía. Era el único a cuyos sentimientos se veían aplastados todo el tiempo, quien se sentía rechazado. Prejuicio en todos lados, aún los rostros de sus supuestos 'amigos'. No dijo todo, pero no hizo falta, Blaine, el chico de pelo negro gay que había quedado tras que los otros dos se habían ido, lo entendió todo.

-Me gustaría decirte que te anotes acá, pero sé que la matrícula de Dalton es cara y que no todos pueden pagar. No te hagas la víctima, móstrales que no te importa, enfrentalos.

Blaine, que hasta ese entonces había mostrado una actitud más que segura, relajada e incluso un poco al estilo de galancito, endureció el semblante y heridas que al parecer no habían terminado de cerrar se mostraron un poco. Pero enseguida recompuso la máscara.

-Son unos ignorantes. Yo me fui- y el semblante se le endureció de nuevo- y no me arrepiento- terminó en tono desafiante.

.

Puck sonrió al ingresar a la escuela, era hora de poner en acción la "Operación: No-pienso-levantar-basura". Caminó por los pasillos hasta llegar al casillero del chico gay. Como esperaba, este se encontraba sacando unos libros, esperó hasta que estuviera cerrando el casillero para acercarse por detrás. Kurt no se percató de su presencia hasta que el chico del peinado mohicano no había pasado el brazo por sobre sus hombros.

-Mira, realmente no estoy de humor hoy como para que me arrojes a la basura- ya suficiente tenía de que preocuparse con Karofsky. Un idiota era más que suficiente.

-Tranquilo, estoy aquí para cuidarte. Eres mi chico ahora-dijo el del mohicano mientras lo paseaba por los pasillos, aún con el brazo sobre sus hombros.

-No entiendo- contestó Kurt, realmente no lo entendía.

-Salí antes de la juvenil porque accedí a hacer servicio comunitario pero no voy a estar levantando basura de las veredas. Eso es ghetto. Así que le dije a mi oficial de provisional que conozco a un debilucho gay que necesita ayuda y le pareció bien.

-No necesito ayuda- dijo con orgullo Kurt-, menos tuya.

-Por como vi que estás con Karofsky diría que sí- contestó Puck con una mezcla de humor y sarcasmo.

-¿Así que ahora luego de años de tirarme a la basura y burlarte de mí, me vas a defender de otro idiota? ¡Oh, la ironía!- y tras una pausa añadió- ¿Qué, ahora soy tu servicio comunitario?

-Ni loco vuelvo a la juvenil. No hay chicas y no tienen comida _kosher_ en el menú.

-¿Con que repentinamente eres amigo mío? –dijo Kurt sin abandonar el tono sarcástico ni por un segundo.

-Baja un cambio, muñeca de porcelana. Nunca dije que me agradaras. Ahora callate que vamos a robar un poco de comida en la cafetería. Ese bolso tuyo gigante es genial para esconderla.


	2. Maldito Noah Puckerman

**Parejas: **En este capítulo un poco de Puck/Santana y un poco de Kurt/Blaine.

**A.N.: **Bueno, en este capítulo, tal como les advertí, tienen a un Blaine diferente. Quizás pude haber hecho una historia sin cambiar a Blaine. Pero entonces tendría un triángulo amoroso y ahí no es donde quiero concentrar mi historia.  
>Y no va a haber muchas canciones a lo largo del fic. Pueden saltears las canciones si quieren, si son realmente necesarias les aviso. Debo aclarar, que cambié la canción de la canción original usada en el episodio (One Love de Bob Marley) porque no me parecía que encajara. Quiero decir, imaginen a Puck y Kurt cantandolo en el medio del pario. Quedaría muy gay. No que me moleste, pero a Puck, al menos en ese entonces, lo molestaría. Así que la cambié por Worst Day Ever de Simple Plan.<br>Oh, y a propósito, acá se pierde parte del chiste en el título de este capítulo. Aunque los escribo en castellano, a veces los pienso en inglés. La gracia sería que en inglés el título quedaría "Fuck Noah Puckerman", aunque sería un insulto se prestaría al doble sentido porque... bueno, no creo que haga falta que les traduzca que significa Fuck :)  
>Bueno, no lo quiero mantener entretenidos más. Lean! :)<p>

**Respuestas a Reviews: **Micasse, ahora te envió un PM.  
>takataka: Si Puck es un ímbecil. Y aunque va a cambiar un poco siempre va a serlo. Eso es lo que hace a Puck, Puck. :P<br>Alba04: No te preocupes, tengo todas las vacaciones de verano por delante y no creo que lo abandone. :)  
>conniekirkland: No te preocupes Blaine no va a ser un tonto, quizás este cap te saque tus temores. Y si, yo también quise pegarle. :P<br>Sugar: Gracias, y acá tenés la cont! :)**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**Capítulo 2**

**Maldito Noah Puckerman**

.

.

.

Kurt no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Aquel mismo chico que le había hecho la vida un infierno durante años, lo estaba defendiendo y estaba pasando tiempo con él voluntariamente. Bueno, quizás no tan voluntario, pero lo había preferido a él a levantar basura, eso ya era algo.

Habría que aclarar que Kurt no estaba incrédulo por estar maravillado, sino porque esperaba alguna traición en cualquier momento. Que todo fuera parte de una gran broma macabra que terminara por humillarlo aún más. Quien sabe, Puck se había aliado con Karofsky o algo así, después de todo Puck acaba de salir de la juvenil.

-Muy bien, para que esto funcione tienen que vernos juntos. Y como a vos te ayudaría subir un poco en la escalinata social- decía Puck mientras lo conducía por los pasillos hacia el patio de la escuela, por lo menos ahora no lo semi-abrazaba con un brazo, sino que lo semi-tocaba/empujaba con una mano mientras en la otra llevaba a la guitarra en su funda-. Y para hacerlo, nada mejor que comiences a comportarte un poco más al estilo chico mala, como yo, y un poco menos afeminado.

Kurt mantuvo una expresión de sarcasmo constante. Y aunque su modo de diva estaba apagado, por lo menos, pudo levantar una de las cejas que harían a Spock de _Star Trek_ celoso. Trató de no perturbarse cuando escuchó la palabra afeminado. Si bien era cierto que lo era en parte- haber querido estar en el grupo de las chicas lo probaba- era hiriente ser etiquetado constantemente con lo mismo en base a prejuicios.

-Entonces, ¿te conoces alguna de Simple Plan?- preguntó Puck.

-¿Disculpa?- sólo consiguió decir el gleek al ser tomado completamente por sorpresa.

El del mohicano soltó un sonido exasperado.

-¡Gah! Deja, ya me imaginaba que no. Sólo conoces esos musicales y esa basura gay.

-Perdona-lo interrumpió Kurt antes de que lo siguiera insultando más-, el hecho de que ame los musicales y a Adam Lambert no significa que no conozca a Simple Plan.

-¿En serio?- preguntó Puck completamente sorprendido, pero con una leve sonrisa.

-Obvio, después de todo son _pop_ rock, ¿no?

-Perfecto- sonrió Puck mientras lo terminaba de sacar al patio.

-¿No deberías estar estudiando geometría? ¿No estás reprobando?

-Si hay algo que aprendí en la juvenil, es que el dinero es todo. Que la gente sepa que no lo estás haciendo gratis- dijo el atleta mientras colocaba la funda de la guitarra en el suelo en la base de la escalera, para luego colocar algunos billetes en esta.

-¿De verdad esperas que la gente nos pague por cantar? Que te paguen a vos, aunque ilógico, lo puedo entender. ¿Pero a mí? ¿Te golpearon muy duro en la juvenil?

-Ya te dije que soy el tipo más jodido de todos, si yo digo que vos sos copado, entonces todos los demás lo dirán también.

-No creo que pedir dinero esté permitido- dijo ya sin tanta fuerza Kurt.

-Mira y aprender, pequeño saltamontes gay.

Y cuando Puck comenzó a tocar la guitarra, a Kurt se le acabaron las excusas para protestar. Aunque la canción estaba pensada para guitarra eléctrica, el del mohicano conseguía hacer una buena adaptación con la acústica. Luego de una introducción comenzó a cantar:

_6 AM the clock is ringing  
>I need to spend an hour snoozing<em>  
>'<em>Cause I don't think I'm gonna make it.<em>

Algunos chicos se sumaron con sus instrumentos. La única escuela de todo el mundo donde podrías encontrar a chicos siempre listos que se supieran las notas y las coreografías.

_I punch in  
>I'm still sleeping<br>Watch the clock  
>But it's not moving<em>  
>'<em>Cause every day is never ending<br>I need to work I'm always spending_

Puck miró a Kurt para señalarle su entrada. Entonces cantaron los dos juntos el estribillo.

_And I feel like  
>I'm living the worst day<br>Over and over again  
>And I feel like the summer is leaving again<br>I feel like  
>I'm leaving the worst day<br>I feel like you're gone  
>And every day is the worst day ever<em>

Para la siguiente parte de la canción, Puck lo dejo de acompañar cantando y comenzó a intimidar a la gente para que les diera dinero. La voz de Kurt resonó en el patio.

_Yesterday was the worst day ever  
>And tomorrow won't be better<br>It's history repeating_

Algunos estudiantes que estaban sentados cerca le sirvieron de coro, cantando el _"On and on"._

_Summer plans are gone forever  
>I traded them in for dishpan water<br>And every day is never ending_

Entonces Kurt hizo el estribillo una vez más pero solo. Puck quien para ese entonces había intimidado a varias personas se puso de vuelta a su lado, se puso a tocar de vuelta la guitarra y el solo cantó la siguiente parte.

_It's so long  
>I can't go on<br>It's so long  
>I can't go on<em>

Juntos cantaron por última vez el estribillo y la canción terminó con aplausos. Kurt se fijó por vez primera cuanto juntaron.

-¡Wow! Debe de haber como 300 pesos ahí.

-Bueno, no puedes poner precio a la combinación de talento y miedo.

-Al parecer sí, 300 pesos- y tras una pausa agregó-. ¿Y qué piensas hacer con el dinero?

-Por ahora, comprarme algunos cigarrillos y luego, no… -Puck fue interrumpido por "Single Ladies" sonando desde el celular de Kurt. El gay no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando observó quien le había enviado el mensaje.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó curioso un aburrido Puck.

-Nada- intentó desviar la atención Kurt, pero las mejillas lo traicionaron tornándose coloradas.

-Ya, en serio-dijo más por molestar que por verdadera curiosidad el del mohicano.

-Es…- ¿realmente estaba pensando explicárselo a Puck?, pero las palabras salieron de su boca antes de que pudiera detenerlas- es este chico que conocí en Dalton. Es…- más rojo en las mejillas- bueno, me envía mensajes y…

-¿Te gusta?

Kurt quien no había despegad la mirada de su celular, levantó los ojos y los fijó con los de Puck.

-Si- y ahora toda su cara estaba colorada.

-Ah, es fácil. Anda y tiratelo- dijo el atleta con un encogimiento de hombros.

-No es tan sencillo. Él es lo que se diría copado, mientras que yo… ni siquiera tengo la experiencia de una primera cita. Jamás estaría interesado en mí.

-Bah…- exclamó Puck haciendo un gesto despectivo con la mano- el truco con las chicas es fácil. Y como ustedes, los gays, son casi chicas, es lo mismo- el del mohicano ignoró la ceja olímpicamente levantada del gay-. Todo lo que tenés que hacer es ser mucho más malo con ellas que amable, para que gusten de vos.

-¿Y qué tengo que hacer?- el Kurt de siempre, confiado, seguro y diva-tástico jamás aceptaría un consejo de Noah Puckerman, pero el Kurt de ahora, roto, inseguro y desesperado, aunque sea, iba a darle una oportunidad y escuchar lo que el otro tuviera que decirle.

-Acá tenés un poco de Servicio Comunitario para vos. Vamos a agarrar esta plata e ir a una cita doble con Santana y tu pibe. Ahora, fijate como conquisto a Santana y asegurate de copiar lo que yo hago cuando te toque a vos con tu chico. El mejor servicio comunitario, ¿no?-terminó de decir guiñándole un ojo antes de irse.

.

Al terminar las clases, Puck fue a buscar a Kurt a su casillero para llevarlo a su clase en vivo y en directo de "Como ser un semental 101".

-Asegurate de registrarlo todo- le susurró al oído mientras lo dejaba en la puerta de la sala donde las chicas estaban preparándose para su número. Sin duda, no notó el escalofrío que recorrió a Kurt por la espalda cuando el aliento que salía de sus labios le rozó el oído.

-¡Espía!-gritó Rachel.

-Tranquila, sólo vengo a hablar con Santana.

-¿Y cómo se siente ser un hombre libre?-lo cargó Santana.

-Aburrido- dijo Puck, acentuándolo con un bostezo-. Pero por lo menos ahora puedo tirarme a unas cuantas chicas si quiero. No que esté interesado en algo con vos.

-¿Te gustaría salir esta noche?- preguntó Santana.

-No realmente- Santana parecía decepcionada-. Pero, ¿sabés qué? Quizás si no encuentre a ninguna chica más sexy, vaya hoy a Breadstix a las siete y espere encontrarte ahí- Santana sonrió-. No puedo prometerte nada- concluyó y se fue hacia la puerta donde Kurt lo estaba esperando.

-No puedo creer que te haya servido un truco tan barato- dijo el gleek quien no creía que hubiera sarcasmo suficiente para expresar su sorpresa.

-¿Qué te puedo decir? Soy un semental, chabón. Sé todo lo que hay que saber. Ya sabes, nunca confíes en tus instintos, si crees que hay que ser amable, no lo seas.

Finalmente, dejó a Kurt enfrente de su auto para luego ir en busca del suyo. Todo le estaba saliendo perfecto. Cuanto más tiempo pasara con el gay, probablemente, podría terminar en menos de seis semanas. Además, nadie le decía nada por pasar tiempo con Hummel. Todos creían que se traía entre manos una broma pesada y que lo hacía era torturar al chico.

Era un genio.

.

-¿En serio? ¿Con estos dos?- había preguntado Santana con una mueca de asco en su cara.

-Servicio Comunitario- le había replicado y calmado Puck, restándole importancia.

Kurt había seguido el consejo de Puck- aunque a medias- y tuvo suerte. Ahora estaba con Blaine en una doble cita, que Santana y Puck estuvieran ahí no era lo ideal pero algo era algo. Lamentablemente, la conversación no había sido muy interesante para Kurt, en gran parte fue sobre películas de acción, de lo cuál Blaine y Puck conocían bastante. Kurt no recordaba como habían llegado hasta ahí, creía que había sido su error al preguntarle que tipo de películas le gustaban. Cuando intentaba desviar la conversación a musicales, era ignorado.

Ya habían terminado de comer y estaban presenciando un patético intento de Puck de impresionar a Santana. Aunque quizás más patético era que estuviera funcionando.

-Y ahí estaba en la juvenil. En la fila para desayunar en el comedor. Cuando noto a este chabón que va por el mismo panqueque que yo. Era un tipo de dos metros, más de 100 kilos, fácil. Tenía los dientes afilados como colmillos, tatuajes por todos lados. Y se pone mejor- agregó para aumentar el suspenso-. Entonces, me doy vuelta, flexiono mi pectoral izquierdo, después el derecho y le digo al chabón: "Soltá mi 'queque". ¿Y saben qué hace?- dijo y mira a los demás en la mesa-. Suelta mi 'queque.

-Deberías ser el presidente- lo alaba Santana y se pone melosa con Puck.

Kurt no sabía que era peor, si eso o el hecho de que Blaine, que estaba a su lado, estuviera frotando su pierna contra la suya. El gleek no lo estaba pasando bien, por lo que de mal humor se corrió del costado de Blaine. Puck, quien creyó que el otro estaba fingiendo siguiendo su consejo, le guiñó el ojo en complicidad. La moza se acercó para llevarse los platos vacíos, y aunque todos la ignoraron, Kurt le agradeció.

-Muy bien, chicos. Vayámonos. Esta comida fue gratis-dijo Puck levantándose.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Kurt sorprendido.

-Hey, no pago por la comida. No es lo mío. Así que cenamos y nos vamos.

Todos se fueron, incluyendo Blaine, pero no Kurt, quien se quedó a pagar.

-¿Necesitas cambio, querido?

-No, quedatelo.

Puck se le acercó enojado.

-¿Qué mierda fue eso?

-Disculpa no soy un ladrón-le contestó con carácter Kurt-. Si querés volver a la juvenil tan pronto no es mi problema.

El del mohicano dio un paso amenazador al frente y al parecer usó toda su fuerza de voluntad para no pegarle una piña.

-Me olvidé que eras un marica ¿Te protejo y te doy mis movimientos y así es cómo me pagas? Bueno, suerte en volver a casa, puto, porque yo me voy a llevar a esta hermosa dama para un poco de _waka-waka_ en la Mansión Puckerman.

Y sin más el idiota se fue llevándose a Santana. Blaine se quedó esperándolo en la puerta. Cuando Kurt salió, este pasó sus manos sobre su cintura y le susurró al oído.

-¿Qué tal si dejamos este trago amargo atrás y vamos a un lugar más privado?

-¡Basta!- con todo lo vivido aquella noche, ya por fin se había colmado el vaso-. Mira, todo fue un error. Debimos haber ido a una cita normal solos y debí habértelo pedido normalmente, no con esos diálogos de gorila.

-Como quieras-contestó Blaine-, pero lo hecho, hecho está. Así que, que te parece si salteamos esa parte y reconsiderás mi proposición.

Kurt ya estaba exasperado.

-¡Andate a la mierda!- dijo enojado mientras se desprendía de las garras del otro e iba solo caminando para su casa.

Se fue insultando al frío, insultando a Blaine, insultando al muy estúpido de Noah Puckerman. Y sobre todo, insultándose a sí mismo por ser lo suficientemente tarado por haberse ablandado con la canción que cantaron juntos y haber creído que Puckerman podía llegar a ser una persona decente.

Maldito Noah Puckerman.


End file.
